Paradigm Shift
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: Carlisle and Esme's relationship changes after a visit from a certain member of the Volturi. Will it be a negative or positive change? Only time will tell. Two-part fanfiction. AU as it doesn't exactly follow knowledge that is known factual about the series.
1. Meeting Aro

**Welcome to my next Twilight story. This will be a two-part fiction! I hope you enjoy this first chapter. Please let me know. I sometimes feel as though adding new characters makes it incredibly harder to write.**

* * *

"Carlisle!"  
Carlisle looked up from the medical paperwork he was currently working on and frowned at the small hint of panic he heard in Edward's voice. Standing up, he was about to leave the room before Edward appeared in the doorway.  
"Aro… he's coming to surprise you. I can hear his thoughts. He is close," Edward said. Carlisle's eyes widened and his thoughts immediately turned to Esme, who was currently upstairs and knew absolutely nothing about Aro nor the Volturi.  
"He visited with the Denali Coven. Irina told him of Esme… he wants to meet her," Edward said. Carlisle immediately flew up the stairs and stopped himself in front of Esme's art room. She was standing right near the door, with a small frown on her pretty face as she seemed to recognise the worry and fear in both Carlisle and Edward's faces.  
"Is everything okay?" Esme asked timidly. She knew Edward could see through her calm façade but she didn't mind, she just wanted to hear Carlisle reassure her.

"Esme, I have an old friend coming to visit very shortly and I think it would be best if both you and Edward went out to hunt whilst he is here," Carlisle said and Edward shook his head quickly.  
"Carlisle… Aro _will_ wait for her," Edward said before looking over at Esme with pained eyes. Carlisle sighed in frustration and motioned for Edward to leave before he turned to Esme. Esme was fighting the urge to reach out and touch Carlisle, comfort him. She could see that whoever this person was that was coming… Carlisle didn't really think of him as an old friend. Esme smiled gently when Edward pressed his lips to the top of her head and smiled down at her.  
"Everything will be fine Esme," Edward murmured, before taking off.

* * *

"Come, we best meet him in the backyard," Carlisle said. Esme followed after him and neither of them talked again until they'd reached downstairs.  
"Stay close to me Esme and I promise I will do _everything_ in my power to protect you," Carlisle said.  
"I'm stronger than you," Esme whispered as they reached the backyard. Carlisle managed to crack a smile at her response and he turned to look at her again.  
"That may be true Esme, although I think that I would be the one that would have the most fighting skills out of the two of us," He said as he stood in the middle of the backyard, moving so that Esme was standing slightly behind him, most of her blocked by his body.  
"Fighting skills? Carlisle, no!" Esme said in shock. Carlisle turned to fully face Esme and he surprised her by resting his hand on her delicate cheek.  
"I _will_ protect you Esme, in any way that I am needed to," Carlisle said seriously. Esme's eyes met his and she tried searching them for answers but she couldn't see anything.  
"Why me? Why does Aro want to meet me?" Esme asked again, gently. Carlisle straightened up as they both smelt and heard Aro nearing them and he turned back around.  
"Aro wants to meet my mate," Carlisle finally said.

"Indeed I do Carlisle, what a wonderful introduction to my arrival," The man said, entering the clearing from the forest.  
"It is good to see you my dear friend," Aro added, as he made his way closer to the duo. Esme couldn't see him but she tensed at the sound of his voice. He didn't sound like he was an exceptionally friendly person, nor was he someone that she thought Carlisle would have considered an 'old friend'.  
"Likewise Aro, I am surprised to see you so far from Volterra. I didn't realise that travelling was your thing, unless on official business of course," Carlisle said.  
"Hmm, well sometimes things do make their way back to Volterra my dear Carlisle. Such as rumours floating around that Carlisle Cullen had found himself a mate. I made a visit to the Denali coven and Irina assured me that it was factual. Is this the woman?" Aro asked, looking past Carlisle and his eyes zeroing in on Esme.  
"This is Esme," Carlisle said gently. Esme knew that she should say something but she was too overwhelmed at the moment.  
She was Carlisle's mate?

Edward had been teaching her about a vampire's mate. Once a vampire found their mate, they were forever connected and linked. Carlisle was her mate and she was Carlisle's.

Forever.

She knew that it was time to prove to Carlisle and even to this stranger – Aro- that she was more than worthy of being called Carlisle's mate.

* * *

"Hello Aro," Esme said softly, stepping up beside Carlisle and placing her hand delicately into his. Carlisle looked at her wide eyed and she smiled gently up at him.  
"You are as beautiful as I've been told," Aro said, smiling at her. This caused a certain amount of unease in Esme as she stared into the man's sparkling red eyes before looking down at the ground.  
"You're too kind," She whispered, her thumb rubbing over the top of Carlisle's hand slowly.  
"May I ask why you are so intrigued with my finding a mate, Aro?" Carlisle questioned.  
"I shouldn't be intrigued?" Aro said, looking over at him.  
"I'm not sure why you would even have the need to be," Carlisle replied, his lips pressed into a hard line as his fingers slightly squeezed Esme's for some comfort that he was desperately in need of.  
"I am intrigued Carlisle, because you were alone for so long. I knew it must've taken an especially beautiful person to become your mate and I was not incorrect. She is beautiful, although Irina also said that you have not claimed her as your own. Is there any reason for that?" Aro said.  
"Esme is still young, Aro. She's only ten months old and just getting out of her newborn phase. I don't want anything to be pressured or for Esme to feel pressured into anything," Carlisle replied.  
"Ah Carlisle Cullen is smitten. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you took what was rightfully yours. She is your mate after all, she'd probably appreciate it," Aro said. The words that left his mouth caused Esme's entire body to tense up and she removed her hand from Carlisle's as she stared at Aro shocked.

What kind of monster was this man?

A low, resounding growl bubbled from Carlisle's throat and he once again stepped protectively in front of Esme. Esme watched as he struggled to regain his composure and Aro watched on in amusement, a quiet chuckle even escaping his lips. Carlisle straightened up after a few short moments and Esme reached out, placing her hand on his lower back. Esme noticed him visibly relax after her actions and she made sure she stayed out of Aro's vision. She knew that it would only cause further problems if her fear of the man was visible.  
"It is quite refreshing to see your protective instincts come into play Carlisle. I never knew that you were capable of it. Are you her creator?" Aro said. Carlisle nodded his head and Aro's eyes narrowed. He had never expected Carlisle to change anyone. There must have been something special about this woman.

* * *

"Is she gifted?" Aro said, his eyes alight with a hunger and curiosity that made Carlisle struggle to repress another growl.  
"No," Carlisle managed to force himself to whisper.  
"She is very beautiful, it's such a shame that she isn't," Aro replied with a disappointed sigh.  
"Esme would not have gone with you regardless," Carlisle replied.  
"I thought you weren't going to pressure her into anything?" Aro challenged. Esme's small fingers gripped onto the fabric of Carlisle's shirt as to make her intention perfectly clear to him.

She wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Esme, why don't you go inside and finish that drawing you were doing this morning?" Carlisle said, turning to face her.  
"No… I'd like to stay out here with you please," Esme said softly, her eyes showing him the fear she was experiencing. Carlisle couldn't deny her what she wanted and nodded his head, gently reaching up and running his index finger down her nose without thinking about it.

* * *

"Carlisle, I'd like to meet her properly. I've travelled this far," Aro called out. Carlisle closed his eyes and exhaled at Aro's words before looking down at Esme.  
"Aro is gifted, he can read any of your thoughts if he touches your hand. Is that okay with you?" Carlisle asked. Esme shook her head frantically and bolted inside, away from Aro and Carlisle. He knew that as soon as he mentioned that Aro would have to touch her, Esme would escape into the house and he inwardly breathed a sigh of relief as he knew she was far safer inside the house rather than out here. Carlisle turned to face Aro and smiled apologetically.  
"I apologise Aro. You must understand that she is still experiencing newborn emotions and all of this is still very confronting for her," Carlisle said, stepping forward and allowing Aro to greedily snatch his own hand between his hands. There was a few moments silence as Aro read all of Carlisle's thoughts and he finally pulled back.  
"Of course, next time then. I best be going, I'd like to be home soon. It was good seeing you again Carlisle… seeing how much a woman has changed you," Aro said. Carlisle nodded and Aro made his way to the forest's edge before turning back to look at him.  
"I do hope that you will be able to ensure that we have a proper meeting next time Carlisle. Maybe you could even bring her to Volterra. I'm _sure_ Caius and Marcus would also be intrigued to meet the future Mrs Cullen. Make sure you bring that boy of yours too… they would love to meet someone as talented as Edward is," Aro said, the hunger for Edward and his talent obvious in his ruby eyes. Carlisle managed to force out a smile and then allowed himself to relax as Aro took off back into the forest behind him.

* * *

When Carlisle re-entered the house, he could hear Esme in his study. He decided it would be best to give her some space for a little while and he made his way upstairs and into his bedroom, where he just lay on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, his frustration flowing through his body.

This was not how he wanted Esme to find out her being his 'mate'.

Not that he ever wanted to refer to her as just his 'mate' anyway. He loved Esme and he would do anything to make sure that she was safe and happy. As long as Esme was happy, it would make Carlisle happy. Sighing softly, he ran his hand over his face.

Everything between himself and Esme was definitely going to change now.

Whether it was going to be a positive or negative change well… Carlisle wasn't sure he exactly wanted to know exactly which one it was going to be.

* * *

 **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it! I wanted to make it so that Carlisle was basically forced into telling Esme that she was his 'mate'. I know that it isn't very romantic but I feel as though Esme knew it deep down anyway but Aro's visit made Carlisle finally have to confirm it for the first time out loud. So yeah... I hope I managed to do it justice. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Stay

**Paradigm Shift. This is the second part of a two-part fiction! I hope you enjoy this second chapter. Please let me know :)**

* * *

"You can't ignore her forever you know,"  
Esme's ears perked up at the words that came from Edward although she was quite disappointed that she couldn't hear the response that Carlisle gave him.  
She was desperate to know why he was ignoring her. What had she done that had made him decide that he couldn't even bear to be in the room with her? Was she too forward when she introduced herself to Aro? It had been the first time that she had stepped forward and taken his hand in a confident manner… maybe she was confused when he had told her she was his mate. Maybe that was something that Carlisle did not want to happen. Maybe that wasn't something that he was interested in?  
Maybe he wasn't interested enough in her.

Taking a deep breath, Esme slowly made her way from Carlisle's study – where she had been waiting for him – and over to the back door. Would he be able to hear her and leave before she managed to get out to the garage? She didn't even mind if he didn't say a word to her, all Esme wanted was to see his eyes again.  
His beautiful golden eyes that betrayed his every emotion every time he looked at her.  
Esme missed Carlisle with every fibre of her being… she needed him just as much as she needed air. She wanted to go back to whatever they used to be… to whoever they used to be. Opening the back door, Esme heard the soft argument between the two men increase in volume and started quickly making her way to the garage. Esme reached it just in time to see Carlisle pull out and speed down the driveway, gravel flying everywhere.  
"I'm sorry Esme," Edward sighed. Esme looked up at Edward and tried to force a smile on her face.  
"It is fine Edward, you needn't apologise. Would you mind if I go hunting by myself today?" She said gently. Edward nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
"Be careful and please don't go too far," He murmured before allowing Esme to run off into the forest.

* * *

Carlisle would have definitely been angry if he had known that Edward was allowing Esme to hunt by herself. She was still technically a newborn and wouldn't be able to control those instincts if she encountered a human. Yet Edward understood that she needed time alone and he allowed her to do so while she hunted, something Esme was very grateful for. Esme never strayed too far from the house and she usually tried to remain within Edward's hearing range. Today however, she delved deeper into the forest, desperate for some _real_ alone time. Esme finally settled down underneath a large tree to let out her quiet sobs. She knew what she had to do but it didn't mean that it was something that she _wanted_ to do. So Esme sat there and allowed herself to sob tearlessly, something that she had refused to do while she was in the house. It took her at least an hour to calm herself down before she finally stood up and went to hunt, trying to not think about the decision she knew that she had made.

* * *

Esme returned home not too long after she had finished hunting and looked around the backyard. A small smile was brought to her lips when she heard Edward playing something beautifully on the piano inside the house. Then sadness engulfed her delicate frame again as she sat under one of the trees, her thoughts all on the decision she had come to.  
She had to leave.  
Esme heard the piano stop suddenly and in an instant Edward was by her side, pulling her into his arms.  
"I'm sorry," She whispered, a quiet sob escaping her lips.  
"No… you do _not_ have to apologise. This isn't your fault and as much as it pains me… I agree with you. It is probably going to be for the best" Edward said with a sigh. Esme wrapped her small arms around his rather large body and held Edward to her tightly.  
"Do you think they will be okay with it?" Esme asked nervously.  
"I'll take you there myself," Edward replied with a nod.  
"You are the most wonderful son that I could have ever asked for, I hope you know that. I love you so much Edward," Esme whispered into his strong shoulder.  
"I love you Mom," Edward replied simply.

* * *

Looking around her now empty bedroom, Esme bit on her lower lip. Did she really want to leave? Of course not. Just like Edward had said however, this was for the best.  
This wasn't her home, this was Carlisle's home, and she didn't want him to feel uncomfortable in his own house, especially because of her.  
That is why she _had_ to leave.  
She'd made sure to leave something of hers behind however so her sketchbook was resting on the off-white bedspread that was in place before she had changed the room to her liking. Now it was just as though nothing had changed.  
As though she hadn't been here.

"It will never be like that," Edward said from the doorway, causing Esme to turn and look at him.  
"I think he wants it to be," Esme said.  
"He doesn't, I assure you of that. He… he just doesn't know how to express his feelings to you. His biggest flaw I am afraid," Edward said, shaking his head with a sigh. Esme shrugged and placed her suitcase on the ground near her bedroom door.  
"I think I need to go and see him," Esme said nervously, straightening the front of her dress.  
"I can take you to him," Edward said immediately and Esme shook her head.  
"I… is it okay if I go by myself?" Esme said. She could see on Edward's face that he was worried about that prospect… sending a newborn alone to a hospital? Finally he shook his head and when Esme opened her mouth to argue he cut her off.  
"I'll come with you but I will stay in the forest until I know that you are safe with Carlisle. Then I will leave okay?" Edward said. Esme nodded and Edward pulled her into another hug.  
"Are you completely sure about this Mom?" He asked quietly.  
"You know that I am darling," Esme whispered in response. Edward nodded and pulled away.  
"Let's get going then," He said.

* * *

"Are you ready to do this?" Edward asked. Esme was looking up at the hospital nervously and she nodded her head.  
"I have to be, I mean… I can't leave without saying goodbye to him, can I?" Esme asked, wringing her hands together in front of her. Esme also wanted to give Carlisle the chance to tell her that he wanted her to stay. That he needed her here with him.  
Esme made her way into the hospital and was immediately hit with an array of delicious aromas that she knew would be hard to resist for a long period of time. Making her way to the Nurse's desk, she was greeted by a very unfriendly looking Nurse.  
"May I help you?" She asked, staring Esme up and down unkindly.  
"Hello, I am here to see Doctor Cullen?" Esme said quietly, a small smile on her face regardless of the stare she was receiving from the Nurse. Her eyes travelled down to the name tag on the Nurse's shirt and she learnt that her name was Mary. Edward had mentioned the name before, teasing Carlisle about the various ways the woman tried to flirt with him while she was on shift.  
"Is he expecting you? Doctor Cullen is a very busy man, he doesn't just have the time to see the riff-raff from the streets," Mary huffed. Esme was about to answer when she caught a hint of Carlisle's scent just before he turned the corner and started heading toward the Nurse's desk. She watched as he registered her scent and looked up, their eyes meeting for the first time in weeks.

"Doctor Cullen, I hope I did not catch you at a bad time. You did say our afternoon appointment was today correct?" Esme said, taking a hesitant step toward him. Carlisle recovered quickly and offered her a brief smile – the one all Doctors offered their patients.  
"I did indeed say it was today. I'm glad you remembered, I've been a busy man all morning. Please, follow me to my office. Mary, can you please make sure that everyone knows that I am unavailable until I have finished with Ms Platt?" Carlisle said, turning to Mary. She nodded and pursed her lips as Esme smiled kindly at her before following Carlisle down the hallway.

* * *

"I'd like to say that I am not surprised but I am… very much so in fact," Carlisle said, as he shut his office door. Esme didn't respond and watched him as he made his way over to his desk. He had returned to avoiding her eye contact and Esme was kind of glad that he had. She didn't know if she would've had the strength to say what she was going to say if he was staring at her.  
"I… I'm very sorry to interrupt you at work. I know that you are incredibly busy. I just… I just came here to say goodbye," Esme said. Carlisle's head shot up, eyes filled with shock and he frowned.  
"Goodbye? No… what do you mean?" Carlisle asked.  
"Edward is taking me up to the Denali coven this afternoon. I'm going to live with them," Esme replied quietly. Carlisle's frown became deeper and his head titled slightly to the side as he took a deep breath.

"What about Edward? He… he will miss having you around the house greatly," Carlisle murmured.  
"He will but he promised to come and visit me frequently," Esme whispered in reply. She tried to avert her eyes from Carlisle's but she couldn't. It pained her to know that she had caused all the hurt in his beautiful golden orbs but she knew that this had to be done. Carlisle nodded his head slowly as he processed her words and Esme sighed, walking over to his desk and resting her hands on the beautifully carved mahogany.  
"Carlisle, do you understand why it is that I have to leave?" She asked gently. Carlisle took his eyes from her gaze and shook his head. How could she expect him to understand this unexpected announcement? Of course he didn't understand.

* * *

"Carlisle… ever since Aro came to visit, you've been avoiding me. I clearly make you uncomfortable and it hurts me that I am the cause of that pain for you. I don't want to anymore and so it would be easier for me to just leave," Esme whispered.  
"Esme… I would very much prefer if you remained with myself and Edward," Carlisle said.  
"I don't understand why you would Carlisle. You've made it very clear to me that you are uncomfortable with my presence. I don't know why though. Did I do something wrong? Did Aro say something about me that is making you have second thoughts about me being a part of your family? I thought everything was going so well and you've been making me doubt it all Carlisle. So why do you want me to stay? You will have to give me a good reason because I've almost given up," Esme said, her voice breaking at the last statement. She watched as Carlisle's body physically deflated and slumped at her words and she once again bit on her lip as she made her way back over to the door.

"Maybe I will see you again one day. Until then Doctor Cullen," Esme whispered, her hand on the handle. Within an instant, Carlisle was behind her, his hand stopping hers from turning the handle. Esme's eyes closed at the feeling that she was experiencing and she managed to stifle her sigh. His entire body was pressed against hers and she couldn't help but relish in brief moments before Carlisle spoke.  
"Please… stay," Carlisle said.  
Was he begging?  
Esme turned to face him, effectively pinning herself between Carlisle's body and the door.  
"Give me a reason to," Esme replied, her voice barely audible. She watched as Carlisle's eyes closed and she could see that he was trying to think of the words to say. Finally, his eyes snapped open just as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.  
"Oh," Esme gasped against his lips, her eyes falling shut as Carlisle's hands came to rest on either side of her face. Esme rested her hands gently on either side of Carlisle's body, her hands scrunching up his once crisp dress shirt. When their lips separated, Carlisle rested his forehead against hers, giving them both time to process what had happened.

* * *

"Please tell me that what just happened was enough to convince you to stay?" He asked. Esme nodded shyly and reached up to kiss him again, pouring all of her love for him into her kiss. Carlisle's arms slid around her to gently pull her snug against his body this time and one of Esme's hands reached up to tangle into his hair.  
"Tell me that you aren't going to leave," Carlisle murmured against her lips, not exactly wanting to release her from where she currently was.  
"I am staying," She whispered, opening her eyes to see the happiness dancing in his golden orbs. Carlisle's bright grin caused her to giggle and he nuzzled his nose against hers affectionately.  
"I think we have a lot to discuss when I return home this afternoon, hmm?" He said. Esme nodded and bit on her lower lip nervously, resting her head against his shoulder.  
"This is the closest I've been to you in weeks. I'd really prefer it if you didn't make me leave," Esme murmured. Carlisle pulled back so he could see her face and he offered her a gentle smile.

"Will you be okay for another hour in here?" He asked, scanning her eyes for any trace of hunger. Esme nodded and Carlisle leant forward to place a small kiss on her nose.  
"In that case, you are very welcome to stay here. I've just got paperwork to do and then we can head home," Carlisle said. Esme nodded her head and reluctantly allowed Carlisle to create distance between them. She watched as he made his way back over to his desk and sat down behind it. Instead of starting work however, he stared up at Esme with a slightly confused expression.  
"What are you thinking?" Esme mumbled.  
"Why did you change your mind so fast about not leaving?" Carlisle asked. Esme smiled and made her way over to him, running her hand through his hair once more.  
"Carlisle… the only reason I wanted to leave was because I thought that I wasn't wanted around," Esme said quietly. Carlisle shook his head and offered her a small smile of his own.  
"Esme… I will always want you around and I am terribly sorry that I made you feel otherwise." He said. Esme smiled and leant forward to place a quick kiss against his lips again.  
"Good because now you're gonna be stuck with me forever," Esme said.  
"That sounds like the most perfect way to spend the rest of forever," He responded, connecting their lips once more.

* * *

After weeks of thinking that their relationship had shifted for the negative after Aro's visit, Esme was almost giddy at the fact that it in fact was the complete opposite. Now, she could really look forward to forever…

Especially with Carlisle by her side.

* * *

 **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm not too sure on this chapter but I hope it finishes up the two-part fic nicely. Please let me know what you think :) Also if you have any suggestions for future fics, please let me know, I'm definitely open to anything :)**


End file.
